Desire
by RemedyChill
Summary: Will Storms desire for love and companionship destroy the X-Men? It looks that way as a mysterious stranger appears and captivates the weather goddess. Prepare to be stunned as we see Storm surrender to her own desire.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Desire

And x-men evolution fanfic, featuring Storm, by Remedy=Chill

Storm sat quietly in her garden. Nothing needed tending or attention, and so she sat, calmly, spending time with her plants and enjoying their quiet beauty. She knew that under normal circumstances she would have been relaxed and peaceful after spending so much time here.

But today, that was not the case.

She sighed appreciatively at the passionflowers that grew along the mansion's latticework. They were a deep and hearty purple. She could smell their deep and enticing musk from across the garden, but still, she stood up and crossed the distance that separated them.

"I remember when you were nothing but cuttings." She told the plant, caressing its vine under its leaves.

"I put one of you in each corner of my garden." She told the flower. "And I told you to grow together to make a border for this place." She smiled.

"And you did beautifully my friends." She made a sweeping motion with her arms to indicate the surroundings. "But…"

She smiled sadly. "Oh, don't worry for me." She told the vine.

"I just thought…" She smiled again and cast her eyes about the garden before leaning in like a conspirator. 

"I thought I would have met someone by the time you had grown together." She smiled again and shrugged. "But it was not to be."

She let hr head fall slightly to one side. "Yet." She told the flower. _Because I know better than to think otherwise._

She felt the peacefulness begin to settle over her at last.

"Thank you my friend." She whispered to the flower. "You always seem to make me feel better." She winked at the flower and shot it a coy smile.

It seemed to radiate warmth and affection back at her.

She sighed, unexpectedly, and began to wander back towards the garden gate.

"Storm?" Xavier spoke directly in her mind.

"Yes?" She replied in soft telepathic tones.

She could feel Xavier smiling on the other end of the conversation.

"I have a guest who will be staying the weekend with us. I thought you might enjoy meeting him. Are you busy?"

Xavier was always so polite. She enjoyed his gentlemanly qualities as the rarity they were.

"Not at all." She replied mentally. "Are you in your study?"

She knew that Xavier often met with new people in his study.

"Yes, but please, enter from the house rather than the outside."

"Certainly Charles." She replied softly, adjusting her course to another door

"Oh, and Storm?" He prompted.

"Yes?"

"The passionflowers are lovely." She could hear him taking in a deep breath on his end and she understood that her memory of the flower smell was filling his mind as he did so.

"Thank you Charles." She beamed a wide and genuine smile_. I will be sure to tell them that you said so._

Storm followed the back of the house as she walked, headed for the door by the kitchen.

"Hey Storm." Kitty smiled at her from behind her oversized sunglasses. "Do I owe you a 'thank-you' for this great day out here?"

Storm felt a childish humor rising within her. "Not today child." She smiled coyly as she passed.

"A day like today makes me feel like I'm in love." Kitty told her. "Even when I'm alone."

Storm stopped and turned her head slowly to face the young girl. Kitty, sensing something, lifted her sunglasses to look Storm in the eye.

"No matter where you go, or what you do in this life child, never loose that ability – that connection to life on its most basic terms. Treasure it always." 

Kitty nodded several times, quickly. Storm could do that; speak with such authority and regality so as to humble and silence her audience. And when she did it with her audience's best interests at heart, it became easy to see the 'Goddess' aspect of the woman.

Storm smiled softly and intimately at the young girl as she lay back in her chair and beamed with joy at the simple act of being outside and at one with nature.

Storm turned back to the house and stepped inside.

Immediately, the dark wood and dim lighting of the mansions interior caused her to pause. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the change.

Scott was sitting quietly in one of the red leather chairs outside the library. He seemed engrossed in reading Plato's Republic.

She tried not to disturb him, but he looked up anyway.

He smiled slyly and nodded once.

Something about his manner drew out her curiosity and she slowed her pace and caught his eyes through his sunglasses.

"Going to meet the Professor's newest find?" He asked.

"Someone he wants me to meet." She admitted. "Is he a new mutant?"

Scott smiled back, too slowly and too knowingly for her taste. She had always found Scott to be a 'no-nonsense' sort of person. Smugness certainty didn't look right on him.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise." He told her. "I met him earlier – almost an hour ago." He smiled, showing more teeth than she had ever seen him use. "And I'm glad I didn't miss the chance."

"Then I wouldn't want to keep them, or myself, waiting." She quipped.

Scott nodded enthusiastically and cast a glance at the closed doors to Xavier's study.

"Why not meet me back here after?" He asked her. "We can compare notes."

She looked slightly confused.

"Trust me." Scott smiled.

"Alright." She touched one hand absently to her chest in curiosity and turned her attention down the hall.

She rapped softly on the door.

"Yes, Storm." Xavier called through the door. "Please enter quickly and close the door behind you."

She quickly stepped in to the room and closed the door.

The room was almost pitch black. A single candle burned on Xavier's desk.

"Storm. This is Jared Fox." Xavier nodded to the darkness on his left. Storm could see nothing. "Jared is quite sensitive to bright lights" He explained.

"Yes." The deep baritone purred. "I apologize for any inconvenience."

He seemed to float out of the darkness at her. 

He was taller than her, by a few inches anyway, and wore his hair long, but tied back behind his neck. His skin was smooth and pale like soft white marble. Obviously he had not seen daylight in quite some time, if perhaps ever.

He extended her a hand, sensing that she could not yet see in the darkened room.

She took his hand and he led her over to one of the chairs in front of Xavier's desk. She lowered herself slowly and retracted her hand. In the candlelight she noticed that he was wearing gray suede gloves.

He smiled at her and pulled off his gloves, laying them on the edge of the Professor's desk.

"I am," He began. "Extremely pleased to make your acquaintance."

His eyes were an electric and piercing blue that seemed to cut through the darkness of the room and look right through her.

He offered her his hand again and she reached out to shake it. When they touched, there was an almost electric sensation of current flowing between them.

"Extremely pleased, indeed." He smiled again, she felt lightheaded, and for just a minute - the entire room seemed to smell of passionflowers.


	2. Desire Ch02 Looking Forward to the Dar...

Storm sauntered lazily down the hall.

Something wasn't quite right and she knew it - but refused to care.

Jared was, literally, electrifying. No question about it.

He was obviously older than the students at the mansion, much closer to her own age, or so she imagined.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a song was playing. It was vaguely familiar, slow and seductive, yet captivating. It made her want to dance down the hall, taking mad and smooth steps through the long empty corridor. 

She fought the urge but not the intoxicating feeling.

__

Perhaps, She thought. _I shall dance in the garden tonight. _

And the thought excited her no end.

Not the dancing itself, or even the setting – her garden at night, but the idea of such an enchanting partner.

Even Xavier seemed to notice the chemistry between them. She seemed to recall his commenting on it more than once. But the memory seemed soft, like a dream, or something forgotten over time or alcohol.

__

Because you were preoccupied. She told herself. _Because it's been **two eternities** since anyone has shown such an interest in you. _

She smiled at her own exaggeration.

Wasn't there something she was supposed to do?

And then she remembered. _Scott_.

They were supposed to compare notes.

__

Did Scott know … She suddenly felt paranoid. How could Scott know how she was going to feel? It was an absurd thought.

Storm turned and doubled back through the mansion. Scott wasn't where she had left him.

__

How long was I in there? She wondered.

Then she spied Jean at the end of the second floor hallway.

"Jean." She said softly, catching her attention.

Jean halted her forward motion and leaned back to get a better view of the hall.

"Oh, hi." She seemed surprised to see her.

"Have you seen Scott?" Storm asked. "He wanted to talk to me about something."

Jean crossed her arms over her chest. "Probably about the professor's new mutant." She commented. "Scott seemed real impressed with him."

"He did indeed." Storm agreed.

"Do you know what this guy's power is?" Jean asked. "Scott didn't say."

Storm stopped short, mentally. _Did that even come up in conversation?_ She wondered.

"No, I don't know." She had to admit at last.

Jean shook her head slightly. 

"I just put Scott to bed." Jean told her. "I found him reading downstairs and we went for a walk around the lake. He just didn't seem to feel very well on the way back."

"Oh." Storm felt a pang of concern but it passed quickly. "Well," She decided. "It will keep."

Storm smiled patiently at Jean. "Let me know if there's any way I can help."

Jean studied her for a moment. "Did you meet the Professor's friend?"

"I did." Storm nodded. "Just now."

Jean seemed to soak this in slowly.

"What did you think of him?" Jean asked at last.

Storm felt the smile playing about the corners of her mouth.

"I asked him out." She said plainly. "We have a date tonight."

"Oh." Jean seemed stunned. "So I guess he's not …"

"Not what?" Storm prompted.

"Sick. Actually." Jean shook her head. "I thought maybe Scott caught something from him."

Storm was shaking her head slowly, side to side. "Not that I saw. If anything, I think he looked rather … _healthy_." She said the last word so as to imply more than it meant.

Jean shot her a knowing glance. "_I see_." She smiled. "Then by all means, _have fun tonight_."

Storm leaning in closer, as though they were sharing a very subtle joke. "I _intend_ to."

And she swept around, regally departing the way she had come, leaving Jean standing there in the hall feeling, ever so slightly, jealous.


	3. Desire Ch03 Leeway and Thin Ice

Later that night, as the time for her date drew near, Storm found herself tracing the halls of the mansion, looking for Jared.

She could hear Scott speaking before she ever rounded the corner.

"Sure Kurt." He said. "I thought Jean and I could check it out tonight – and if the place is cool – You and Kitty could come with us tomorrow night. You know, we could double."

"I vish we could, but Kitty does _not_ dig the fuzzy dude." Kurt said sadly.

"So we won't explain it." Scott said flippantly. "And who knows, maybe she'll come around."

Storm rounded the corner and surprised them both. "Quite the little match-maker tonight, aren't we Scott?" She smiled knowingly.

Scott shrugged, unashamed. "Maybe I'm taking my cues from _you_ these days." He smirked.

Kurt looked abashed and desperately wished to be somewhere else.

Storm smiled demurely. "Then I wish us all the best of luck." She replied quietly and patted Kurt's arm as she passed.

Kurt smiled appreciatively yet sheepishly.

Storm rounded the corner, out of sight.

"But … a Goth club?" Kurt asked. "I don't know …"

Scott laughed. "Maybe you could go without your image enhancer."

Storm smirked as she was passing out of earshot.

"Duuuu-uuuude!" Kurt complained. – And Scott laughed at him. 

The conversation continued but in low and muffled tones that Storm couldn't distinguish.

A moment later she came upon Jean, sitting quietly, near the front door.

"Jean." Storm nodded. "Hitting that new Gothic Club tonight?"

"If Scott ever gets his butt in gear." Jean complained. "He's been stalling all evening."

"Maybe he just wants to get you out under the stars." Storm smiled. "It's going to be a clear night. It ought to be beautiful."

Jean smiled. "Oh, sure, make it sound all romantic." She faked a pout. "I was _trying_ to be angry!" 

Storm waved a hand absently. "Why bother?" She asked before another thought occurred to her. 

"How's Scott doing. I thought you said he was sick earlier. He looked alright just now." Storm cast a glance over her shoulder, back the way she came.

"Yeah, that was kind of funny." Jean agreed. "I thought we weren't going tonight. He even missed dinner. But when he got up from his nap he said he felt fine."

Scott rounded the corner and stopped short. "Ahh, Jean, you ready to go?" He asked.

Jean shot him a glance that said she was ready an hour ago.

Then Jean and Storm exchanged an amused glance. 

"Scott." Storm said softly. "Jean tells me you've missed dinner."

Scott shot her a toothy smile. "I promise I'll grab a bite while we're out tonight."

"Good." Storm smiled.

"_Mom_." Scott grinned and ushered Jean out the door as the last rays of the setting sun disappeared behind the horizon.

Storm stopped short. _Scott was being absolutely **cheeky**._ She thought. _I hope he **is** okay._

The word floated through her mind. "Mom." 

In many ways she felt like the mother of the team. Most of what she did was unsung and went unnoticed. While at the same time, she was one of the most influential people at the mansion and the powerful backbone of the team when conflicts arose.

But no one had ever said it to her before.

She let the mocking pretence of the delivery fall away and took the comment as a compliment, albeit – perhaps – an unconscious one.

And, while lost in thought, she turned and walked right in to Professor Xavier.

"Charles!" She breathed. "Forgive me!" She shook her head in disbelief. "But _… You're walking_!"

The Professor smiled slowly. "Yes." He agreed. "Thanks to Jared." 

Storm stood stunned and looked him up and down.

"It's a form of gene therapy that I never would have tried. It was handed down as folklore in his country. But, apparently …" He spread his arms to the side and spun once in place.

He shrugged. "It will require a special diet." He smiled slightly. "And the maintenance schedule will take some getting used to … But in the end, this should be a permanent solution."

Storm shook her head in disbelief and then threw her arms around Xavier's neck. "Charles. Congratulations!" She breathed. "It could not happen to a more deserving man."

He hugged her back, briefly, and beamed at her. 

"I am optimistic." He agreed. "Yet cautious." 

"Of course." She looked him up and down again, still amazed.

"Speaking of optimistic …" Xavier began. "Don't you have a date tonight?" He asked slyly.

"I do indeed. I was just looking for Jared when I … _bumped_ in to you."

Xavier curled his lips in to a smile. "Yes, we were just finishing up another project. I had to send Rogue and Logan on a reckon mission. I'm sorry if I kept him from you."

She waved away his concerns and gestured towards his standing form. "For this, Charles, I would have waited an eternity."

He laughed at her choice of words. "Thank you Storm, but – fortunately – that isn't necessary. If you care to wait in my study, I'm sure that Jared will be in shortly."

Storm nodded twice and wandered in to the room where Xavier had indicated.

"By the way." Xavier paused. "You look _great_." And with a sly smile, before she could respond, he closed the door.

Kitty was sitting quietly in one corner of the study, wearing headphones and writing in a journal. When she saw Storm, she stopped.

"Am I interrupting?" Storm inquired. 

"Nah." Kitty smiled. "I was just writing about the Professor." She held up her journal. "Have you seen him?"

"I did indeed." Storm sat down in a chair near Kitty. "I'm still shocked!"

Kitty smiled. "You know, when this guy, Jared, showed up today with all that luggage …"

Kitty could tell that Storm hadn't noticed.

"Luggage?" Storm asked.

Kitty nodded several times. "Yeah. He had a few suitcases and three big trunks – one was big as a person. And that assistant of his …" Kitty shook her head.

"Assistant?" Storm felt confused.

"Manservant, whatever." Kitty finished. "Talk about creepy. But I guess waiting on someone else – hand and foot – well, it might make anyone a little squirrelly." She shrugged. "I guess I'm just too Americanized. Maybe Europeans throw me is all." She shook her head. "Anyone who can help out the Professor deserves a little leeway."

Kitty looked away slightly. "Or maybe he just did it to impress his date." She said at last, a grin betraying her interest.

"Well, everyone certainly is speaking their mind tonight." Storm smiled wide. "And yes, I do have a date. But just for a walk in the garden." Storm assured her.

"Staying close to home?" Kitty asked.

"Yes." Storm agreed.

"Oh, it's _that_ kind of date." Kitty laughed.

"What kind?" Storm asked, feigning ignorance.

"The kind that needs to stay near your bedroom?" Kitty asked quickly, feeling like she was on thin ice.

Storm gasped slightly at the insinuation – and perhaps at the truthfulness.

Kitty giggled. "Sorry." She stood up, gathering her things. "I couldn't resist." She smiled affectionately down at Storm. "But it's nice to have the chance to tease you about it." She said plainly. "I personally think it's about time someone wised up and asked you out."

Storm was embarrassed, but had to smile. "Me too." She agreed quietly, and they shared an understanding glance.


	4. Desire Ch04 The Serpents Kiss

(Authors note: In case you're interested – the upcoming song is called Naked in Black Grass by Aliens In Yo' Rivah – and is available through mp3.com at –

- I used it without permission and I am in no way affiliated with said Aliens.)

Sure enough, Jared had come to collect her. As soon as she saw him she could swear that she could hear that music again. It was insatiable and slow and threatened to devour her. Worse yet, she didn't care.

She led him like a child in to her garden in the darkness. 

And again, there was no mistaking the chemistry between them.

He was as stately and refined as she was regal. Together, it felt as though they could rule the world.

There was laughter, good humor and suggestive innuendo.

Jared leaned in towards her. "May I?" He asked, reaching with one hand toward her face, his lips rising towards hers.

Storm sighed her permission and moved towards him.

Jared reached out and caressed her face. Again, his touch was electric and sent some form of energy through her. It seemed to be pleasantly lulling her in to a physical catatonia.

He cupped her head from the back and suddenly, it was a telepathic contact. No more the simple physical ecstasy she had been experiencing, now it was intimate and revealing. He drew her in and wrapped his arms around her.

Finally, she understood what he was and what he could do. 

He could make them a family, connected by blood. He could make Xavier walk and end her nights of solitude.

She saw what he intended and already began doing. 

__

First Xavier, then Scott. She realized_. And then Jean, through Scott._

She could see that he wanted Kurt and Kitty as well. 

__

So that's why Scott wanted to double with Kitty and Kurt … _He and Jean would have …_

But he was hesitant about Rogue and Logan. He thought he might have to kill them.

Storm turned her head slowly. It took all her effort to look him in the face, over her right shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

And she could hear the music again as he held her tight.

****

"Naked in the field."

He opened his mouth in to a slow smile.

****

"She lays down on black grass."

He was bearing a set of snake-like fangs.

****

"Eyes on the moon"

He sank his teeth deep in to her throat and she knew the love of the lamb for the lion.

"She's looking through its mask."

A bonfire sprang to life in her mind.

****

"She's dreaming of the angles."

And images of the X-Men – as Jared's vampire children – danced in time with the music – around the fire.

****

"With bodies made of glass."

Then she then saw herself … As Jared's Queen.

****

"Lightning in the distance."

And she surrendered to him … 

****

"Sends thunder up."

Because she could not bear the thought of fighting him.

****

"Up and down"

Not while he was offering her everything she ever wanted.

** __**

"Her back!"

The song exploded around her in to an orchestral frenzy for a moment, and she realized, he was draining her.

Then - she felt her life flicker, as her heart and the song slowed - close to a stop.

****

"Naked in the black grass,

The sky is falling

The sky is calling – down to you."

She threw back her head in utter delight and the sweet embrace of death.

****

"Naked in the black grass,

The sky is falling

The sky is coming – down to you."

And suddenly, he moved in short, choppy and fragmented motions around her to stand in front of her. And he took her hand in his.

****

"Naked in the black grass"

His piercing blue eyes seemed to cut through the space between them.

****

"The sky is falling."

And a soft flicker of light erupted off to her left.

****

"The sky is … over-"

And they were standing, very quietly, by the light of a single candle.

****

"- Coming you."


	5. Desire Ch05 Forward Proper

Storm pulled back her hand as though a snake had bit her. She was obviously not in her garden. Her mind swam for a moment until she realized that she did know where she was. This was Xavier's study. And the moment she first met Jared.

Jared smiled slyly and began pulling his glove back on. Xavier sat quietly behind his desk, eyeing her.

"What?" She looked between Jared and Xavier. "What just happened?"

Xavier smiled from behind his desk. "That was Jared's gift." Xavier told him. "His mutant ability. I have chosen to assign him the moniker – _Desire_."

Storm blinked twice in the low light and looked at Jared.

"It _suits_ you." She told him.

Jared bowed appreciatively.

"But – what _exactly_ happened?" She turned back to Xavier. "What _was_ that?"

"A hallucination of sorts." Xavier leaned back in his chair. "Jared's ability works similarly to Rogues. It requires physical contact and utilizes the same pathways through the nervous system and to the brain."

"And _there_ I become _unique_" Jared chimed in, smiling gently.

"Indeed." Xavier confirmed. "Because at that point- rather than providing contact – Jared's touch brings forth the experience of total fulfillment of your current fantasies or desires."

Storm let this sink in slowly.

"I had originally intended to use him as a therapy tool for dealing with Wanda Maximoff." Xavier explained.

Xavier smiled. "So tell me Storm, how was your experience?"

"Quite convincing." She put a hand to her chest. "And – I must say … Are you _sure_ it wasn't _real_?"

Jared chuckled.

"Well, what was your experience Charles?" Storm turned the conversation on him.

"I brought mankind peace by convincing Magneto to change his ways." He looked slightly embarrassed. "_And then I became a figure skating champion_." He added quickly. "_And regrew most of my hair_." He stroaked his head gently with one hand.

Jared laughed despite himself. "Please, excuse me." He said to Xavier. "I mean _no_ offence."

Xavier waved his concerns away dismissively. "Not at all. It was _my_ fantasy."

"And Scott?" Storm asked, realizing that he was still sitting right outside the room. "Did he …?"

"Yes." Jared assured her in a low tone. "And I must say …" 

But he didn't say, he began to chuckle and Xavier joined him. 

Storm found herself enjoying Jared's old-world style. He was obviously European and relating to Xavier as a man of the world.

"He, ahh," Xavier smiled at her. "He fantasized that he was reading Plato's Republic." Xavier began to chuckle again. "He thought he read it cover to cover."

"And he was quite put off to discover he had never read it." Jared added, laughing.

"That poor, poor …" Xavier began.

"_Boring_." Jared added.

"Yes, that poor, poor, _boring_ boy." Xavier finished, laughing with Jared.

"But not really." Xavier told Jared.

Jared waved away the notion. "Of course."

Then they both burst out laughing.

Even Storm managed a chuckle. _Poor Scott indeed._

"And you?" Jared asked quietly. "If you feel like sharing that is." He added. "I can tell, when people are sufficiently _flush_ … Often this means the experience was … _quite_ _personal_."

Storm sat regally high in her chair. "It was actually, as you said, _quite personal_." She confirmed, feeling amused for the first time since entering the room – after all – she had just been hit with the mutant equivalent of a joy buzzer.

"And I have half a mind," She said playfully, leaning over the arm of her chair towards Jared. "To hold you to everything I _imagined_ that you had said." She smiled coyly. 

Jared swallowed nervously and Xavier sat up uncomfortably.

"Because – I _believed_ you – in the fantasy I mean." She cooed. "As I would have … _any_ of my… **_lovers_**." She breathed the last word with a husky tone.

She stood up and shrugged, stretched, and sighed. "Oh well." She smiled. "It was very nice to meet you." She turned away and smiled at how she had unnerved the two of them and stepped around the chairs toward the door.

Suddenly, Jared was on his feet. "Please." He said, "If I have offended …"

She smiled back over her shoulder. "No. Not at all." She said, her voice full of humor and her hand on the door.

"Then, _please_ …" He looked nervous yet considerate. "Would you join me… for dinner, this evening?" 

She smiled genuinely and wide. "Certainly." She said. 

"_All you had to do … was ask_." And she swept out of the room quite gracefully.

Jared dropped down in to his seat and exhaled a long, deep breath that he didn't know he had been holding. 

"Well" He looked to Xavier "Can you guess how _I_ would react to my ability right about now?" He asked sympathetically. 

And Xavier couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing. And after a moment, Jared joined him with a low chuckle.


	6. Desire Ch06 Comparing Notes

"Storm?" Scott looked hesitantly around the garden gate. "Storm?"

Storm smiled slightly. She had avoided Scott when she left the Professors study. She needed time to reflect on her experience.

"Over here, Scott." She said.

Scott was relieved to hear the humor in her voice and he followed it towards the back of the garden.

He stopped short when he saw her, sitting on one of the stone benches, demurely soaking in the smell of the gardens flowered boarders.

"It seemed real, didn't it?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, still clutching his copy of Plato's Republic.

"It did indeed." Storm confesses, looking at him for the first time. "Every moment of it."

"I thought that I had read Plato's Republic." He smiled. "But really, I guess I wrote the book I'd most like to have read." He smirked at himself, almost embarrassed. "Scott's Republic." He joked.

And now it was Storms turn to smile.

"I experienced an entire days worth of events." She said. "Encountered the other X-Men, most of whom – in one form or another – told me what I wanted to hear."

Scott sat down quickly on the opposite side of her bench, still giving her his undivided attention.

"Can you believe the time displacement?" Scott asked. "Two seconds in the real world to live out a whole day of a fantasy?" He shook his head. "I still don't get it. I remember a whole day. I _feel_ older."

Storm smiled again. She felt _younger_ for having had the same experience.

"I can see where the Professor wanted to use Jared's abilities for mental health and rehabilitation." Storm shrugged slightly. "But I don't think that healthy people need that kind of experience." 

"Probably not." Scott agreed. "I figure it's going to be a prime example in the Diversity Among Mutations lectures next week."

Storm nodded. "I hadn't thought of that." She smiled. "And I'm speaking at those lectures."

Storm sat back and considered telling Scott more about her experience. "Did you find yourself … Doing anything out of character?" She asked at last.

"Yes." He said quickly. "And no." He added just as fast. "I mean …" Be bit his lip slightly and considered his words. "I don't really believe in any one doctrine." He explained. "I believe in the best of all of them." He watched to see if she was following him. "And when I read – or thought I read the book … It was perfect, you know? It was MY doctrine – one I believed in wholly and fully. And it came right out of a book."

"So," Storm concluded. "You believed everything you read."

Scott nodded. "But it's not really out of character because it was my character that wrote it."

Storm could see his point. "So, you think our minds made allowances for the fact that it wasn't real? Even when we didn't know?"

"Sure." Scott replied. "That's what fantasies are, right? – I mean, that's what separates them from ideas or possibilities, isn't it?"

"I suppose so." Storm decided, eyeing the young man. "You know, you do seem older." Storm decided.

And Scott blushed slightly. "I just read a really great book of philosophy." He smiled. "And then I read most of this one – and it's good too." He shook his book at her and she had to laugh at him as he was standing up to leave.

"Jean and I have dinner plans." Scott supplied, looking at his watch.

Storm turned slowly to face him. "Scott .. there isn't … a new Gothic club in town, is there?"

Scott looked confused. "I don't think so. But it's not really my scene. Rogue might know." He shrugged. "We're going to that little Italian place with the tables outside."

Storm nodded. "On 4th street." She smiled. "Great pasta."

Scott nodded. :"Yeah, that's the place."

"Have a good time." She smiled and waved as Scott wandered away.

Storm turned back to her lush and radiant garden. She stood up and stretched, then began wandering the border toward the gate.

Briefly, she stopped and drew a deep breath near the passionflowers. Their thick and musky scent immediately relaxed her and she found herself totally at ease.

"You know." She told the flowers. "I met someone today."

She smiled coyly. "Oh, don't worry. No one could ever take me away from you." She cooed to the plant.

"But he's taking me to dinner tonight." She smiled. "And he's taught me something very important already."

Storm used her powers, and a change in pressure came over her garden as water began to condense, misting her plants.

The plants seemed to reach toward the heavens, as though they were well used to it.

"He taught me that we bring meaning to our own lives." She smiled. "That we are indeed the rare and lucky of the world to have found a man like Charles Xavier – who helps us to achieve that inner understanding." 

She smiled. "And, you know …" She cast a glance around the garden before continuing in a whisper. "Bald men can be _sexy_!' She confided with a blush. "Just like tall, swarthy Europeans."

She seemed to consider something else. "And you now, Jared taught me something more than that too." She added. "The truth is – when it comes to love and companionship …" She paused. "I have enough to bide my time …" She smiled slowly at the realization. " The truth is … I can wait."

The mist began to clear and the whole garden glistened in the sunshine.

Storm sighed appreciatively. "Thank you." She whispered to the flowers. "For keeping all my secrets." She said playfully.

And the flowers, enraptured in her attention, stretched and rose towards her, as though she were the sun.


End file.
